Class G Space port
Class G Space Ports are somewhat common in societies that recently joined the Union, and as the "passenger side" of freight space portsShortly after a society joins the Union, it's given the opportunity to have it's current spaceports upgraded to at least Class D, with more important worlds and systems potentially receiving up to Class A Space ports.. Outside of societies that are new within the Union, Class G spaceports that are not associated with a larger cargo spaceport are fairly rare except on the smallest occupied moons and asteroids. Class G Space ports have three basic variations depending on the existence of larger space ports within the system, and if it's associated with a congruent freight space port or not. *Class G0 - indicates that there is at least one Class C or higher space port within the system. *Class G1 - indicates that the passenger space port is part of a larger cargo spaceport. *Class G2 - indicates that there are no higher class spaceports within the system, and there is only minimum cargo facilities at the space port. Class G0 Space port facilities: All Class G0 space ports have the following facilities and services. *Regular shuttle service (two to five times a month) to one or more of the higher class space ports. *Monthly Space Bus Service. *No regular direct Clipper or Line Ship connections. Tickets for these services can purchased that include the shuttle trip to the higher class space port. *Only equipped to handle personal luggage. *No Repair Dock Facilities at the space port. Repairs would be handled at either a Local Service/Repair Center or the System Service/Repair Center. *Limited amounts of NucGas Fuel available at a premium compared to larger space ports. *Limited amounts of MolGas Fuel available at a premium compared to larger space ports. *Some basic accommodations may be available when the space port is open. *Shuts down when no scheduled traffic is expected. *System Traffic Control (if available) is handled by the space port designated system hubWith exception of Blue Moon and Pluribus Systems, as well as those completely controlled by the United Stars Military, private individuals or coorporations, "System Traffic control" consists of informing ships of other traffic that might affect their routes.. *No Local Traffic Control. Class G1 Space ports facilities: All Class G1 space ports have the following facilities and services. *Monthly Space Bus Service. *No regular Clipper or Line Ship connections. *Personal luggage only. *Basic accommodations available. Services and facilities depending on what exists on the congruent Freight Space Port Since the following services and facilities depend on the congruent Freight Space Port, the availability is highly variable. *Freight larger or more massive than personal luggage. *The Repair Dock Facilities (if available.) *NucGas Fuel. *MolGas Fuel. *System Traffic Control. *Local and Planetary Traffic Control. Class G2 Space ports facilities: All Class G2 space ports have the following facilities and services. *Monthly Space Bus Service. *No regular direct Clipper or Line Ship connections. *Only equipped to handle personal luggage. *No Repair Dock Facilities. *No NucGas Fuel. *No MolGas Fuel. *Very basic accommodations may be available when the space port is open. *Shuts down when no scheduled traffic is expected. *No System Traffic Control. *No Local Traffic Control. Notes Category:Space Port Classes